Un RPG ItaDei!
by Piinky-Giirl
Summary: Lorsque Sasori laissera tomber Itachi, qui sera la pour l'aider? Couple: ItaDei. Type: Lemon, Yaoi. Classement: M. Laissez des reviews, car les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs! Écrit par Piinky-Giirl et TataNana.


**maA/N : **Voilà !! Un petit RPG Lemon Yaoi que moi et mon amie TataNana avons fait ensemble !! ^^ Le Lemon est ItaDei mais il y a du ItaSaso au début… Bonne lecture !

…

Sasori: #Qui rentre dans le salon# Qui a encore touché à mon matériel ?!

Itachi: 'Sais pas

Tobi: Tobi!!

Sasori: Et tu l'as mis où?!

Tobi: Tobi ne s'en rappelle plus...

Sasori: Tobi me fait chier à parler à la troisième personne et Tobi va se prendre mon pied au cul....

Itachi: #en lisant un livre# Si Sasori met le pied au cul à Tobi, c'est Itachi qui va s'en mêler...

Sasori: Qu'est-ce peux bien te faire que je bute ce bon à rien ? ù.ù

Itachi: Moi rien... Mais si Pain le sais, il va te buter toi, Mon Saso d'amour...

Sasori: Je sais bien... Mais j'ai juste envie de l'égorger ! OU EST MON MATÉRIEL?!

Tobi: Tobi ne s'en rappelle pas!!! TT-TT #se met à pleurer#

Deidara: #Qui entre en colère et qui pousse Sasori du cadre de porte# OU EST MON ARGILE ?!

Itachi: Tobi doit l'avoir pris...

Tobi: Tobi s'excuse, Deidara-senpai!!!!

Sasori: Tu veux faire quoi avec des matériaux pour marionnette et de l'argile explosif ? Oo  
Deidara: Mon argile... ù-ù

Tobi: Oh! Tobi sais ou sont les matériaux!!

Deidara: OU?!

Tobi: Tobi les a vendus! ^^

Deidara: Hein? #réalise et saute sur Tobi en poussant encore Sasori qui s'était relevé# PARDON ?! CONNARRDDDD ! #étrangle le pauvre Tobi#

Itachi: #se lève et va voir Sasori# Vient... #le prend par la main et l'entraine dans le corridor, laissant Deidara étrangler Tobi#

Sasori: On ne devrait pas l'aider ? oO

Itachi: Aider Deidara ou Tobi?

Sasori: J'hésite...ù.ù

Itachi: dans les deux cas... Non... #prend la main de Sasori et l'entraine dans le corridor plus loin#

Sasori: ù.ù Ouais laissons les. Mais je vais me ruiner en nouveau matériaux moi

Itachi: On s'en fiche pour l'instant, n'amour...

Sasori: Si tu dis. #Lâche la main de Itachi, rentre la chambre qu'il partage avec Dei et s'assit sur une chaise non loin.#

Itachi: #entre dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit# Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Sasori: Du ski. -_-"

Itachi: Saso... #fais la moue# je te fais du rentre dedans depuis tentôt!

Sasori: Je sais... #ne regarde pas Itachi et fait semblant d'écrire.#

Itachi: T'es si préoccupé par ton matériel que t'a pas envie quoi?!

Sasori: Ne dis pas ça...

Itachi: Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?

Sasori: Je...

Itachi: Tu??

Sasori: Je crois aimer Deidara...

Itachi: Que... Quoi?! #profondément blaissé#

Sasori: Je suis... désolé...#continue d'écrire#

Itachi: #s'approche de Sasori# Mais... Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt? é_è

Sasori: J'en avait l'intention…

Itachi: #reste planté comme un piquet dans le milieu de la chambre# pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors?

Sasori: J'en trouvais pas le courage...

Itachi: #s'approche un peu plus de Sasori# Tu..?

Sasori: Je..?

Itachi: #fais un autre pas vers Sasori# Tu veux... #sa voix tremble# Tu veux me laisser?

Sasori: #continue d'écrire en tremblant# O...oui..

Itachi: Je... C'est ma faute? J'ai pas été assez attentif? J'ai pas... C'est de ma faute? #sur le point de craquer#

Sasori: Non... j't'ai dit que... non..

Tobi: #Qui cour dans le corridor# Kyahh ! TOBI PAS VOULOIR MOURRIR!!

Deidara: JE N'AI PAS FINI, ENFOIRÉ !!

Itachi: Tu ne m'aime vraiment plus... Sasori...? #les larmes lui montent aux yeux

Sasori: #se lève# Non... désolé. #regarde Ita dans les yeux#

Itachi: #ravale ses larmes pour paraître fort puis se dirige vers la porte... Pour la fermer puis la barrer en se retournant vers Sasori#

Sasori: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? ù.ò

Itachi: J'suis désolé de ce que je vais faire... Mais je ne veux vraiment pas te voir avec ce blond écervelé... #reste adossé a la porte.#

Sasori: #qui a soudain peur# Tu vas me tuer ? ó.ó

Itachi: Non... imbécile... #s'approche de Sasori et met sa main sur la joue du roux#

Sasori: #recule# Je dois y aller... ^-^"

Itachi: #attrape le bras de Sasori.# Non.... Tu reste avec moi.

Sasori: #essaie de retirer son bras# Non, je... Pain voulait me voir...

Itachi: Il attendra... #entraine Sasori vers un des lits... Pas de force, mais Sasori hésite un peu#

Sasori: Qu'est-ce tu veux..?

Itachi: #pousse Sasori sur le lit et se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.# Toi.

Sasori: #essaie de le pousser# J'ai dit que c'était fini... nous deux! .

Itachi: #ne le laisse pas faire# Pardon...

Sasori: Non !

Itachi: #chuchote à l'oreille de Sasori# Je t'aime toujours moi... #glisse une main sous le tee-shirt noir de Sasori.#

Sasori: O.O Mais lâche moi, tu as un sérieux problème. #se débat un peu#

Itachi: Sasori... je... #se tasse de sur Sasori et commence à pleurer#

Sasori: Itachi... ú.ù

Itachi: #entoure ses genoux de ses bras et appuie son front dessus en continuant de pleurer#

Sasori: #lui flatte le dos# Fais... pas l'idiot...

Itachi: J'fais pas l'idiot putain! #continue à pleurer#

Sasori: Tu trouveras quelqu'un mieux que moi...

Itachi: Mais oui! Surtout que je suis un criminel de rang S qui a la réputation d'avoir tuer tout son clan! #continue de pleurer encore plus fort#

Sasori: Y'a d'autre membre dans l'Akatsuki...

Itachi: Homo ?! Putain! Même Deidara est hétéro!

Sasori: Pour vrai ? OO

Itachi: Une fois j'ai fait une mission avec lui... il a ramené 3 filles dans la même soirée... Désolé... Je ne veux pas te... #échappe un sanglot#

Sasori: Je le ferai changer de bord...

Itachi: ... #continue de pleurer... Mais maintenant parce que Sasori tourne le couteau dans la plaie...#

Deidara: (avec Hidan pour X raison) DANNAAAA! Ouvre la porteeeeuh !

Itachi: #se crispe a la pensée que Sasori pourra dormir tous les soirs avec Deidara#

Sasori: #se lève# Qu'est-ce tu veux ?!  
Deidara: Ma cape !!

Sasori: #prend la cape de Deidara se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, donne la cape à Deidara et referme la porte aussitôt#

Deidara: Mon argile aussi! Sous mon lit.

Hidan: J'crois que tu le dérange... si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Dei: Ó.Ó ?

Hidan: On en prendra en passant au magasin de ta putain d'argile.

Deidara et Hidan: #s'en vont#

Deidara: Bonne idée mais... #tourne le corridor#

Sasori: Itachi... ça va aller ?

Itachi: J'ai l'air d'aller?! Depuis combien de temps tu aimes Deidara?!

Sasori: Une semaine environ…

Itachi: Ça fait 5 putain de mois qu'on ensemble et t'es même pas capable de me dire que tu m'aimes plus!? Merde! Mais je... je.. Je! #recommence à pleurer#

Sasori: Je... je crois que je vais y aller aussi... #se lève du lit#

Itachi: Oui c'est ça! Va-t'en! #pleure plus fort#

Sasori: #Qui ne sait plus quoi faire…Ouvre la porte et sort#

Itachi: #continue de pleurer sur le lit de Sasori#

Sasori: #Qui revient# J'peux pas te laisser comme ça. é.è

Itachi: Oui tu peux. Va rejoindre Deidara. #essuie un peu ses yeux malgré les larmes qui coulent toujours#

Sasori: Et toi ?

Itachi: De toute manière tu te fous de moi.

Sasori: J'ai... jamais dit ça !

Itachi: Donne moi pas des faux espoirs, merde!

Sasori: Je ne te donne pas de faux espoirs merde ! Je ne t'aime juste plus comme avant...

Itachi: Laisse moi alors... #se lève en essuyant ses yeux#

Sasori: Tu... #secoue la tête et s'en va#

Itachi: #sors de la chambre et fonce dans Sasori sans le faire exprès.#

Sasori: Excuse moi... #Regarde au sol et continue son chemin#

Kisame: #qui arrive à coté d'Itachi# Itachi? O_O

Itachi: Qu'est-ce tu veux ?!

Kisame: Savoir pourquoi mon partenaire pleure, bon sang!

Itachi: Pour rien ! Rien...

Kisame: --" C'est surtout ton genre de pleurer pour rien, n'est-ce pas?

Itachi: Tu me connais si bien ? -/_\-"

Kisame: Oui... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Itachi: Sasori m'a laissé.

Kisame: O.O #ne sait pas quoi dire#

Itachi: Quoi ? O/.\O

Kisame: Rien... Je... euh... je vais voir Pain... #s'en va#

Itachi: C'est ça, barre toi aussi ! è.é

Deidara: #qui reviens# Mon dieu... O_\/ T'es sur les dents aujourd'hui!

Itachi: Non, mais si je serais toi, je partirais à courir.

Deidara: Franchement... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Itachi-san? #est vraiment prêt à écouter Itachi#

Itachi: Tu le fais exprès ? #Énervé#

Deidara: Non... Je veux vraiment t'aider s'il y a un problème! O.\/

Itachi: Le problème, c'est toi.

Deidara: J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? #mal à l'aise...#

Itachi: Oui, si tu ne serais jamais venu ici, Sasori m'aimerait toujours.

Deidara: Pardon? é_é Je comprends pas!

Itachi: Sasori t'aime... il ne m'aime plus car il t'aime. #explose en sanglot#

Deidara: #confus mais place une main dans le dos d'Itachi pour le consoler#

Itachi: *se met à genou et se cache le visage d'une main*

Deidara: #s'accroupit à coté d'Itachi# Pleure pas... s'il t'a laissé parce qu'il t'aimait plus c'est qu'il ne t'aimait pas vraiment au début... Tu trouveras beaucoup mieux.

Itachi: Je suis un criminel de rang S et en plus homosexuel ! Où tu veux que je trouve quelqu'un ?!

Deidara: Juste devant toi... #rougit#

Itachi: Tobi ? #qui était dans le couloir#

Deidara: #rougit un peu plus# non... plus près...

Itachi: #Qui n'écoute déjà plus# Tu as raison, c'est peut-être un idiot, mais il a quand même son charme, merci Dei. Venant d'un hétéro ça fait du bien de se faire redonner du courage. # Se lève et se dirige vers Tobi#

Deidara: #se lève en soupirant...#

Itachi: #réalise# Deidara... O_O Qu'est-ce que tu as ajouté après Tobi?

Deidara: Plus près de toi...

Itachi: Tu veux dire Kisame?

Deidara: NON ! Encore plus près !

Itachi: Tu veux dire... Toi? O.O

Deidara: Et c'est moi qui est supposé être blond … #soupire#

Itachi: #se rapproche de Deidara# Je t'ai toujours cru hétéro...

Deidara: Ce n'est pas le cas...

Itachi: Mais toutes ses filles en mission? Ô.Ô

Deidara: J'suis bi... Pas hétéro, ni homo... Juste bi.

Itachi: Mais c'est Sasori que j'aime...

Deidara: Je sais... Je t'attendrai. J'ai toute ma vie.

Itachi: Si tu le dis.

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD…

Itachi: Dei... Vient avec moi... #prend la main de Dei#

Deidara: Quoi ?# Le suit#

Itachi: #Entre dans sa chambre avec Deidara# Il est temps de... Je t'aime.

Deidara: Il est trop tard... je ne t'aime plus.

Itachi: Tu déconne là? O_O

Deidara: Mais oui Franchement! #enlace Itachi#

Itachi: . #rire sexy#

Deidara: #demande un baiser à Itachi#

Itachi: #embrasse Dei du bout des lèvres.#

Deidara: on va sur le lit ou tu veux garder ça simple? é_è

Itachi: On garde ça simple.... #l'embrasse de nouveau.#

Deidara: #répond au baiser langoureusement#

Itachi: #arrête le baiser et regarde Dei dans les yeux#

Deidara: Oui? #rougit#

Itachi: Tu as des beaux yeux.

Deidara: Ah... euh... Merci. Toi aussi.

Itachi: Je me demande quoi d'autre sur toi est beau... #sourire pervers#

Deidara: #s'adosse à la porte et la barre# Ah... Tu veux vérifier? #sourire pervers#

Itachi: Non, j'suis crevé...

Deidara: é_è pourquoi tu m'as amené dans la chambre alors?

Itachi: Pour dormir, pardi.

Deidara: Oh... Avec moi? é_è #ton déçu#

Itachi: Bien sur. ^/_\^

Deidara: C'est au moins ça... #ton déçu#

Itachi: Mais non! #prends Deidara dans ses bras et le dépose sur le lit# Je plaisante aussi...

Deidara: Vraiment ?

Itachi: Oui! Sinon je ne ferais pas ça... #sourit d'une manière perverse en glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt de Deidara#

Deidara: KYAH ! .\/

Itachi: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Deidara? O_O

Deidara: Ta main est congelée !

Itachi: #chuchote à l'oreille du blond# pardon... #embrasse Deidara amoureusement#

Deidara: #répond au baiser et passe ses mains sous le chandail d'Itachi, dans le dos de celui-ci#

Itachi: #retire le chandail de Deidara en embrassant son cou#

Deidara: #L'aide à retirer son propre chandail en essayant de retirer celui d'Itachi.#

Itachi: #après avoir enlevé le chandail de Deidara, retire le sien#

Deidara: #joue dans les cheveux d'Itachi#

Itachi: #défait la ceinture de Deidara en continuant de l'embrasser#

Deidara: #met ses mains sur ceux d'Itachi qui retire sa ceinture# Va pas trop vite… C'est ma première fois avec un garçon... C'est gênant...

Itachi: D'accord... #Embrasse de nouveau Deidara, titillant sa langue#

Deidara: Hum... # recommence à promener ses mains dans le dos d'Itachi.#

Itachi: #embrasse maintenant le cou de Deidara, léchant certains endroits par moment#

Deidara: La langue des hommes... est plus épaisse que celle des filles... umm...

Itachi: #échappe un rire rauque#

Deidara: Je t'aime 'Tachi...

Itachi: moi aussi... # descend sur le torse de Deidara.

Deidara: Hmmm.....

Itachi: #Lèche du nombril jusqu'au cou avant de capturer les lèvres du blond.#

Deidara: ahh... Itachiiii...

Itachi: Oui ?

Deidara: T'arrêtes surtout pas.... Hmm...

Itachi: J'aurais deviné... #Continue de promener ses lèvres sur le torse de Deidara en sortant sa langue de temps en temps.#

Deidara: Ahhhh.... #soupire de bien-être#

Itachi: #dépose ses lèvres sur le caleçon de Deidara avant de remonter à ses lèvres.#

Deidara: Hmmm... Tu peux continuer 'Tachi...

Itachi: Tu veux que je continue quoi ? Je veux l'entendre...

Deidara: Prends-moi...

Itachi: Non, tu es trop impatient. ...*redescend sur le torse de Deidara*

Deidara: Ahhh.... Itachi.... Mhhh...

Itachi: #Embrasse et suçote les mamelons de Deidara en recommençant à retirer la ceinture de Deidara#

Deidara: Hmmmmmm......

Itachi: #retire ensuite le pantalon de Dei et promène par la suite sa main sous le caleçon de Deidara.#

Deidara: #râle de plaisir# Raahhh....

Itachi: # retourne embrasser Dei sur la bouche en retirant sa main du boxer du blond #

Deidara: #répond au baiser passionnément avant de commencer à détacher la ceinture d'Itachi#

Itachi: #Retire lui même ceinture et la balance avec son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce.#

Deidara: #regarde les tablettes d'Itachi# T'es plutôt bien fouttu, dis donc...

Itachi: Toi aussi t'es pas mal...

Deidara: En plus tu embrasse comme un dieu... #demande un baiser à son amant#

Itachi: Huhu.... y'a autre chose que je fais comme un dieu... #embrasse vite fait Dei et descend vers le caleçon de celui-ci#

Deidara: Je rêve de vérifier depuis plusieurs mois... #sourire pervers#

Itachi: #Rit et passe sa main sous le boxer du blond#

Deidara: Hmm....

Itachi: # retire lentement le boxer de son amant.#

Deidara: #rougit pendant qu'Itachi retire son boxer#

Itachi: #Le retire complètement et sourit.#  
Deidara: #embrasse Itachi en entourant son cou de ses bras.#  
Itachi: #embrasse son amant blond avec passion#

Deidara: #répond passionnément au baiser, puis le brise soudainement# Prends-moi 'Tachi...

Itachi: Hum... D'accord... #lui présente deux doigts et les promènent doucement sur les lèvres de Deidara#

Deidara: #prends les doigts en bouche, les humidifiant.#

Itachi: # rit en retirant doucement ses doigts de la bouche toute chaude de Dei et les descend plus bas très doucement avant de regarder Dei dans les yeux.#

Deidara: Pourquoi tu ris?

Itachi: Tu m'as chatouillé…

Deidara: oh... Pardon... #prend l'élastique du boxer à Itachi et retire le vêtement gênant#

Itachi: #L'aide à le retirer en même temps de pénétrer Deidara d'un doigt.#

Deidara: #échappe un hoquet de surprise#

Itachi: Chut... #commence à lui mordiller l'oreille.#  
Deidara: hmm........

Itachi: #commence quelques va et vient#

Deidara: #soupire doucement de plaisir#  
Itachi: # le pénètre avec l'autre doigt et continue des va-et-vient#  
Deidara: aïe!! #les larmes montent aux yeux de Deidara#

Itachi: #surpris# ça va ?? é.è  
Deidara: Oui... Ça va... continue...

Itachi: Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt à aller plus loin #continu de cours va-et-vient avec ses doigt qui vont de plus en plus vite.#

Deidara: #gémit de plaisir.# Hmmmm! Itachiiii!!

Itachi: Es-tu prêt, je ne tiens plus...

Deidara: Oui!! Hmmmm.....

Itachi: #retire ses doigts et se positionne avant de pénétré Deidara rapidement.#

Deidara: #empoigne les draps et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir#  
Itachi:#commence plusieurs va-et-vient qui vont de plus en plus vite en Deidara#

Deidara: #se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier#

Itachi: #dans le creux de l'oreille à Dei# je veux t'entendre...

Deidara: Je... Non! JE... AHH!!!! 'TAaaaAAchiIII !!!!

Itachi: Hm... C'est bieEeEEennn....

Deidara: T'aaaAArrêteee.... PAAAAAaasss!!!!

Itachi: CommmMeeEe si jEeeEe voulaAaaAaaIiiiissss....

Deidara: Ita.... Itach.... Itachiiiiiiii....!!!  
Itachi: #Gémit et jouit en Dei après plusieurs minutes avant de se retirer et se coucher sur le côté en respirant bruyamment#

Deidara: #essoufflé# 'Tachi... Je... je...

Itachi: Umm ?  
Deidara: Je... Je t'aime #se blottit contre Itachi#

Itachi: #resserre Deidara contre son torse# Moi aussi...

Deidara: #appuie sa tête sur le torse d'Itachi# Dit moi je t'aime... pas juste « moi aussi »...

Itachi: ............................................. Je... t'aime?

Deidara: #rit légèrement# C'était très convainquant ça!

Itachi: Je rigole… Je t'aime.

Deidara: Je t'aime aussi.

OWARI !!

**A/N :** Voilà ! C'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Il y en aura probablement plusieurs autres comme ça !

**Laissez des reviews !!**


End file.
